Nysdra
A short introduction Nysdra is a quite big island located in the south-east of Nakti. In the north of Nysdra grows a huge rainforests, while the south is covered with big meadows and steppes. Nysdra is mostly isolated to the rest of Nakti, because of the long distance between the island itself and the rest of the mainland. Its populated by canid-anthros. In the rainforest in the north more wolves, while the south steppes are populated with coyotes and foxes. There is no consistent government in Nysdra, as there are no real cities or something comparable. The population of Nysdra lives in more or less bigger tribes. From 30 to 500 people. Flora The rainforest in the north of Nysdra is made of giant tropical trees, with a very dense leave canopy. This causes that its quite dark in the forest and the plants often developed bioluminescence. The relatively low gravity and the high air pressure is a chance for plants to evolve different and unusual directions. Here on earth, the roots are always down and the top is always up. In the rainforest of Nysdra however, between the giant tree bridges, the plants can grow with the roots up. Sometimes there are big, fleshy and at nighttime in wonderful colors glowing funnels hanging down from the leave canopy. The plants in this rainforest developed an overall bigger size, caused by the less sunlight and rain, which gets through the leaves of the trees. The flora as well as the fauna posses the overall colors blue, pink, purple and green, which is very beautiful, but still adapted to the rainforest, and not too conspicious. Fauna Like the flora, the fauna is perfectly adapted to be mostly unnoticeable in the forest. As well optical as physical, for perfect mobility between the woods. For the mammals, every sense is highly developed, which helps them to survive in the quite dangerous enviroment. Also they got very little or no fur at all, caused by the higher temperature in Nysdra. The only exception are the canid anthro tribes living there. Mammals: ''' Albensis Belua' The Albensis Belua, or '''Teyr Ioang' (na'. "The white monster") is a huge wolf with horns on its head and the body shape of a bear-wolf hybrid. They are living in the rainforest of Nysdra but some of them had been found near the steppes in the south of Nysdra Through a genetical mistake in its dna, which evolved over thousands of years, its fur is bright white. The species only survived over such a long time, because it has no natural enemies. Neither in the rainforest, as in the steppes or anywhere other on Nakti. The Albensis Belua is 3 to 4 meters long and can get up to 2 meters tall. Its horns are growing out right besides the ears and are layed in a flat angle to the head. The horns are 50 to 80 centimeters and are used by the Na'ring riders to stay on the back of the animal, when it jumps and runs through the forest. Through its massive size, the Albensis Beluae have rather large territories and dont live in a pack. When the uncommon case occurs, that a Na'ring finds such an animal, the Albensis Beluae obeys the warrior its life long, IF the warrior defeats, or better, gets the animal under control just with his/her bare hands or in some cases with a loop. There are currently only a few Albensis Beluae living in the Na'ring clan because of their rarity and many warriors died, as they tried to defeat the animal. To have a Teyr Ioang dont get you special rights or permissions in the clan, but the respect as a warrior from everyone, as you defeated the animal with your hands. They are commonly used for war or for better and faster mobility in the forest. Mostly the second case, because of the rarity of wars. Undefined: The Meduse The Meduse is a huge flying creature, which floats over the big rainforests in the north of Nysdra. Its outer shape be similar to jellyfishes on earth except the habitat and a few other detailes. It has a diameter of up to 15 meters and its tentacles can reach up to 30 meters in length. The species has an average life span of up to 200 years. The meduse is a beautiful passive animal, which feeds oneself with little mammals and sometimes even Naktians if they dont pay enough attention to the long tentacles. The Meduse's leather like skin shines in beautiful red, orange and yellow colors, altough its easy to be damaged. The tentacles, which can reach a length of 30 meters are acid and cripple the caught animals before they will be digested, which produces enough methane gas to keep the Medusa floating in air. They cant move from themself, they rather let themselves dive in the wind catching everything, which comes too near to their tentacles. The Na'ring are getting taught from their first year of living, that the Meduses are, despite their elegance and colors, one of the most dangerous creatures in the forest. The Meduse has a mechanism to throw of single tentacles, if they tangle up in the trees or other obstacles. Also the species doesnt have a recognizable mouth. They pull up the prey for digesting and expell it from the same spot. The acid in the tentacles is just anesthetic and the few Na'ring, which came in contact with them got paralyzed but recovered after a few minutes. The Meduse is not able to eat bigger animals because of their weight. If an animal is too heavy, the Meduse throws off the tentacle and continues searching for smaller and lighter food. Through the increased weight, when pulling up prey, the Meduse has to use a mechanism very similar to octopusses to expell air and keep floating. The Meduse are an asexual species. They can reproduce themself without the "help" of the other sex. As soon as they reached about 80-100 years, they start to shape bulges on their skin, which form out to small Meduses, which are still connected with tentacles to the bigger one. The parent one. The young Meduses stay connected to the parent one until they reached the same size and then cut off the connection and float away as individual animals. It is unknown at the moment how the genetic diversity is kept up, altought their clone-like reproduction. The Na'rings General Infos The clan and race is named "Na'ring", which is Ny'san and means "The clan of the forest", and is located in the rainforest in the north of Nysdra. The rainforest tribes in general or clans are living in a neolithic society form with two different tribal elders. The female elder is the spiritual leader of the clan. She interprets the signs, given by the nature, which leads to the religion.: The people in Nysdra believe in the nature itself as diety. They believe, that the nature holds the balance for everything existing in the world and that there is always a reason for every action or event. The male tribal elder "manages" everything other. He calls out the wars, looks for every member of the clan and makes the decisions together with a rat of the tribe oldest. The female leader of the tribe is called "Kame", which means "The Oracle" and the male leader of the Na'ring tribe is called "Txantslusam", which means "The wise man". The rainforest clans are very warm and welcoming to everyone caused by the surplus they are living with. Every resource they need is easy to obtain. This is a reason for their distinct culture and religion, they are believing in. They are settled hunters and collectors, mostly resident in caves, giant trees or bigger glades. A clan can hold up to 400 or 500 members, depending on the space the enviroment gives. The Ny'sans (The Tribe), as they call themselves, are colorful and happy people, with a great culture. In the evening, when they come together to eat, there are always many songs to sing or stories to share and they are also very welcoming to strangers. They are using many tools weaving looms, hammers and knifes, but they dont use metal for them. They are often made of wood with stone, bones or teeths, and often last a life long. Anatomy The people of the rainforest are non hybrid wolves for the biggest part, which differs from the steppe races, which are mostly coyotes and foxes Rights and permissions for males and females The males and womens in Nysdra have absolutly equal rights. They have the same rights and permissions, except the selection of the headman of the tribe. Womens can go hunting and the males can go clean up the sleeping locations for example. Childs The average number of childs per woman is one, because of the high life expectancy and the limited space in the forest. After the child was born, its the mother's task to watch over her child and teach it everything it has to know, before the tribal ceremony, which makes the child to a fully functional clan member with all rights and permissions. Initial Ceremony The initial ceremony is performed, when the child reaches sexual mature and promotes it to a fully functional clan member with all rights and permissions as the other members. Before the ceremony is being performed, the child has to find a certain toxic plant called Swok ean (Holy Blue) by the Na'rings. This search can last up to several weeks and its the first step into the adulthood of the child, because it has to prove, that it can survive independent in the forest without any help from others. After the young adult returned to the tribe with this plant, the toxic gets extracted and diluted. The child drinks this toxic "juice" and gets unconcious for several hours. In this state, his spirit is more open and susceptible for visions. According to old notes, the nature itself tells the child about its position in the universe and its role in life. After waking up, a big banquet takes place and the child is now finally a fully functional tribe member with all rights and permissions. Including: choosing a woman, the right for getting an own place to sleep in the group and the right to vote for new clan leaders. The Love-Life of the Na'rings After a young man became a full tribe member, he has the right to choose a woman. Through the case, that males and femals have the exact same rights and permissions, the woman choosen by the man has to agree totally with the mans decision. If she agrees, they often live a few weeks alone several kilometers away from the tribe to strengthen the connection between them and to get used to the new life situation. While they are away, the whole clan starts to produce a hammock or place to sleep for the lovers. This is a big event and the whole tribe helps in this process. The love-life of the Na'rings is monogamous, that means, they only choose one single partner in their whole life and stay with him till they die. Religion The religion of the Na'rings consists of a strong connection to the nature. They worship the nature as the diety that keeps the whole world in balance and connects every living animal and plant on Nakti. A day in a life of a Na'ring The day starts with the tribe slowly getting up right at dawn and some members strengthen up the fire and collecting together the breakfast. The Na'ring are very sociable, and every meal is a group event with everyone participating. For breakfast, they are always eating up the remains from the day before. This can be fruits, a bit meat or the wraps filled with everything eatable together. After the breakfast, the daily tasks such as hunting, taking care of the fire or gathering other resources are splitted up to some clan members, who didnt do any of these tasks the day before. With this method, everything stays fair. Depending on the size of the clan, every few days communal hunting of the really big creatures takes place (bigger article following soon). The preferred hunting tool is a bow made of wood or sometimes bones with toxic arrows to kill the animals fast and as painless as possible. The Na'rings are very fast in the forest but for tracking down and chasing animals or travelling really long distances (searching for Swo ean for example) they often ride on a " (will follow....uuuh) ". While a few tasks are allocated to members, the rest of the clan has free time to make tools or jewelry, clean up their place to sleep or just explore the whole rainforest and searching for adventures ;) In the evening, when it got dark in Nysdra, all clan members come together for communal eating, singing and sharing the stories of the day. The Na'rings only sleep for about 3 to 4 hours a day, so they are awake the biggest part of the night too. The Basics of the Na'ring Language This paragraph is very very WIP and stuff will be added soon :) thanks for your patience and nobody touch my articles again without telling me damnit! The Na'ring language is a feminine language. That means that basic words are declared as female rather than male. Example: The reason for that lies in the religion of the Na'ring people. Their only diety, the nature itself, is usually represented by a female as the symbol for giving life, which is a reason why the spiritual clan leader is a woman. This also causes the equal rights between females and males in the culture. Basic Grammar Ny'san uses a simple method for plurality. A simple apostrophe is added behind the word to make it plural. In spoken language, an "e" is added. See also: Category:Countries Category:Nysdra Category:WIP